The merging of computer and telephone communications has become widespread quickly. For example, Voice over IP (VoIP) is often used to connect telephone communications over Internet connections.
In connection with this, the implementation of VoIP or similar technologies in wireless network operation may be developed, thereby merging these technologies in telephone operations. In such an environment, a mobile user may be allowed to communicate in various wireless networks in the same manner as conventional cellular and other wireless telephone technologies, with the communications of the mobile user being transmitted over the Internet via the wireless connection.
However, the use of Internet communications may result in certain telephone service requirements for those operating in wireless communications networks. For example, in wireless operation, mobile users may roam into other networks, and, while roaming, the mobile users may require emergency call services. Regulations in most nations require support for emergency services in communication operations, such as providing services to allow for making calls to emergency centers for police, fire, medical, and other services, and providing services to allow for locating mobile users who call for emergency services.